Titillage
by Babel121
Summary: Oneshot cadeau pour Eleawin. Yaoi. Atobe aime titiller Tezuka. Mais Tezuka n'aime pas quand on le titille, et montre à Atobe ce qu'est le VRAI titillage p


**Auteuse** : Babel (**babel121yahoo.fr**)

**Titre **: Titillage

**Base **: Prince of Tennis

**Genre **: One-shot, Yaoi, Kiriban pour Eleawin

**Couples **: TezuAto

**Résumé **: Atobe aime titiller Tezuka. Mais Tezuka n'aime pas quand on le titille, et montre à Atobe ce qu'est le VRAI titillage ;p

**Disclaimer **: Ni Tezuka ni Atobe ne m'appartiennent… Mah, de toutes façons, c'est Kaidoh que je veux moi v.v

**TITILLAGE**

Atobe aimait titiller.

Mais attention, Ore-sama avait une façon toute particulière de titiller. Loin de la provocation outrageuse d'Oshitari et Muhaki, il le faisait en finesse, avançant doucement dans l'esprit de ses victimes jusqu'à ce qu'elles succombent à son charme.

Il aimait voir les gens gênés par son comportement. Leur malaise, leur embarras suivi**s** de leurs rougissements, lui apportaient une satisfaction toute particulière.

Cependant, ce qu'il aimait encore plus, c'était quand la personne sur laquelle il usait de ses charmes lui résiste. Quand il devait utiliser tout son art pour arriver à engendrer la plus minime des réactions.

C'est pour cela qu'il aimait tant titiller Tezuka, le jeune capitaine était celui qui lui avait résisté le mieux, et cela, dans tous les domaines.

Que ce soit sur un court de tennis ou dans la vie, Tezuka était la cible idéale.

Séduisant et distingué, le capitaine de Seigaku n'avait pas son pareil pour cacher ce qu'il ressentait derrière une épaisse froideur.

Cœur glacé dont Atobe n'avait qu'une seule envie, arriver à le faire fondre et avoir son plus grand adversaire à ses pieds.

C'est dans ce but qu'il n'arrêtait pas son manège autour de lui, profitant de toutes les occasions possibles pour flirter habilement avec lui.

Un sourire charmeur d'un côté, une parole enjôleuse de l'autre, un regard un peu trop insistant par ici, une poignée de main durant un peu trop longtemps par là, le tout saupoudré de caresses déguisées en accidents et de sous-entendus habilement menés.

Chaque jour, il aimait voir les progrès qu'il faisait auprès de sa victime préférée.

Il observait minutieusement la gêne se manifester par des rougissements de plus en plus prononcés et se délectait des moments où les caresses étaient rendues instinctivement par les corps du capitaine opposé, contre la volonté même de celui-ci.

Il appréciait tout particulièrement l'expression mi-désespérée, mi-colérique de Tezuka quand il se rendait compte que leurs peaux se frôlaient plus que nécessairement.

Il sentait que sa proie était à point, qu'elle allait bientôt lâcher prise et se jeter à ses pieds pour le supplier de cesser son petit jeu. Bien sûr, il serait déçu que cela arrive aussi tôt, mais les choses plus sérieuses qui commenceraient après ça compenseraient entièrement la perte de ce divertissement.

Il le savait, aujourd'hui serait le jour où il ferait craquer Tezuka.

La découverte du fait que le capitaine ennemi accompagnait quelques fois ses coéquipiers aux terrains de tennis publiques avait été une véritable bénédiction pour son projet.

Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour découvrir l'emploi du temps du buchou de Seigaku, grâce à ses sources d'information particulièrement efficaces. Notamment celle des tensaïs des deux équipes qui s'étaient trouvés une passion commune pour la torture (et plus particulièrement celle mentale) et qui n'avaient pas hésité une seconde à le renseigner quand ils avaient compris son manège.

Ces même prodiges allaient de nouveau lui venir en aide en lui permettant de rester seul avec le capitaine de Seigaku à la fin de leur entraînement, trouvant des excuses pour que les autres joueurs ne rentrent plus dans les vestiaires.

Tezuka sortait de la douche quand il se rendit compte de l'absence des autres joueurs. Il fronça un sourcil suspect, se demandant ce que les énergumènes de son équipe avaient encore bien pu inventer. Mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas plus, habitué à force. Il se rhabilla tranquillement, pas pressé de sortir des vestiaires pour constater les dégâts sûrement présents dehors. Il finissait de reboutonner sa chemise quand il sentit un mouvement derrière lui.

Il se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec un spectacle des plus… attrayant.

Son regard tomba sur un torse à la peau pâle, scintillante de gouttes, provenant de la chevelure encore humide, et coulant le long des muscles bien dessinés. Il devina aisément les abdominaux formés par des années d'entraînement, surmontés de pectoraux harmonieusement symétriques. Des bras fins mais puissants remontaient jusqu'au visage, où les mains frottaient les cheveux à l'aide d'un serviette éponge blanche, contrastant avec le châtain de la chevelure que l'eau assombrissait.

Il se douta que le jeune homme avait remarqué son observation méticuleuse mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, son regard étant inexorablement attiré vers les formes agréables du corps qui se présentait devant lui. Il prit conscience du sourire satisfait de son vis-à-vis mais son esprit était si absorbé par sa vision qu'il n'en tint pas compte et suivit le trajet d'une goutte naissant dans le creux du cou pour glisser le long de la clavicule, traverser lentement le torse imberbe en suivant les contours marqués des muscles, jusqu'à atteindre le creux des reins où elle mourut subitement absorbée par la serviette, attachée de manière lâche autour de la taille fine. Inconsciemment, il maudit ce tissus d'être sur la voie et de lui gâcher la vue avant de se rendre compte de la dérive de ses pensées et de se ressaisir subitement. Reprenant de sa contenance, il se redressa légèrement et détourna le regard, non sans apercevoir le sourire moqueur que l'autre homme lui portait.

Il se leva et allait sortir pour ne pas perdre plus la face que ça quand une voix profonde l'interpella.

- Tezuka.

Il stoppa et se tourna vers celui qui venait de l'appeler, baissant légèrement les yeux pour ne plus se perdre dans la contemplation mais, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, son regard chercha à admirer les jambes bien proportionnées qui lui faisaient face.

- Qu'y a-t-il Atobe ? Répondit-il de son ton habituel, exempt de toutes les émotions qui faisaient rage en lui.

Le châtain ne lui répondit rien mais se rapprocha sensiblement de lui, laissant tomber voluptueusement la serviette ayant servit pour ses cheveux sur le banc où le capitaine de Seigaku se trouvait seulement quelques secondes avant.

Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un léger mouvement de recul alors que cet éphèbe presque nu venait lentement vers lui.

- Je te fais tant d'effet que ça ? Se moqua Atobe avec un air tout ce qu'il y a de plus satisfait sur le visage.

Tezuka garda un air volontairement inexpressif, ayant appris depuis longtemps comment ne pas exposer ses sentiments, faculté indispensable à tout capitaine qui se respecte avec une équipe telle que la sienne.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

Il savait bien qu'il avait été grillé à mâter juste avant mais il avait quand même un minimum de fierté pour ne pas se l'avouer aussi vite.

- Te te te... Franchement Tezuka, je t'aurais cru meilleur menteur que ça... Répliqua le châtain en avançant un index joueur jusque dans le col entrouvert de la chemise, caressant doucement la peau douce qu'il y trouva.

Immédiatement, une prise solide l'attrapa au poignet et le repoussa.

- Que crois-tu faire ?

Un peu surpris de ce revirement soudain, Atobe n'en perdit pas moins son sourire, sûr de ses progrès dans l'envahissement de l'esprit de Tezuka.

- Ce que je fais ? Je remplis un de tes fantasmes, non ?

Ne s'attendant pas à une telle réponse, le buchou de Seigaku n'arriva pas à contenir le léger rougissement qui lui vint aux joues, ceci pour le plus grand ravissement d'Atobe. Il s'avança à nouveau, cette fois-ci jusqu'à ce que leurs deux corps se frôlent. Son doigt reprit sa place dans le col mais descendit légèrement jusqu'à atteindre le premier bouton de la chemise qu'il tritura doucement alors qu'une de ses cuisses remonta effleurer doucement celle de Tezuka.

Bien conscient que Keigo n'était vêtu en tout et pour tout que d'une simple couche de tissu éponge, Tezuka luttait pour garder un minimum de sang froid. Résistance qui fut mise à rude épreuve quand il sentit le bassin du châtain se coller au sien et une cuisse encercler progressivement une des siennes. Il posa une main sur le torse de Keigo pour pouvoir le repousser avant de craquer mais celui-ci l'attrapa de son autre main encore inoccupée et la porta à sa bouche. Kunimitsu vit avec effroi Atobe lécher un à un ses doigts, puis en prendre un en bouche qu'il commença à suçoter.

C'en fut trop pour son pauvre esprit qui en oublia immédiatement toute notion de fierté ou de contenance, submergé par les hormones qui affluaient en trop grand nombre.

Il enlaça le châtain et le plaqua contre lui avant de poser brutalement ses lèvres sur les siennes, forçant de sa langue un passage que son harceleur fut bien obligeant à lui ouvrir.

Il était enfin arriv**é** à ses fins. Tezuka venait de craquer de la plus délicieuse des façons. Il savourait sa victoire dans ce baiser que le capitaine adverse lui prodiguait avec talent, baiser qui lui donnait de lents frissons glacés le long de la colonne vertébrale mêlés à d'agréables vagues de chaleur dans tout le corps.

Il s'agrippa à la chemise de Kunimitsu, cherchant à se serrer d'avantage contre le corps désirable et désiré de sa proie, acte qui fut récompensé par le déploiement des mains de Tezuka qui commencèrent à caresser sa peau offerte.

Quand elles atteignirent la courbe des reins, elles jouèrent quelques temps avec le rebord de la serviette, échauffant tous ses sens, avant de plonger sous celle-ci et de masser doucement les fesses douces et fermes.

Atobe soupira alors dans le baiser et entama inconsciemment un léger mouvement du bassin, ne laissant plus aucun doute à Tezuka sur son état d'excitation selon l'érection déjà conséquente que la serviette ne cachait plus que difficilement.

Le baiser vint à se rompre et le capitaine de Seigaku s'attaqua alors au cou de son rival de tennis, s'appliquant soigneusement à mordiller et suçoter la peau tendre jusqu'à y laisser un suçon alors que ses mains remontaient jusqu'aux hanches.

Keigo tremblait de désir et l'avancée des mains de Tezuka vers la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie en ce moment n'y était pas pour rien.

Mais il fut surpris de sentir les mains quitter sa peau pour se poser sur ses bras. Il lança un regard surpris à Kunimitsu qui ne lui répondit que par un sourire avant de le repousser gentiment vers l'arrière.

Plongé dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, il ne sut pas comment réagir quand il vit le buchou de Seigaku remettre tranquillement en place sa chemise et se diriger vers la porte. Il ne reprit assez ses esprits que quand il le vit poser sa main sur la poignée.

- Te… Tezuka !

Le jeune homme ouvrit la porte avant de se tourner vers lui.

- Chacun son tour, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire digne des siens avant de s'en aller en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'Atobe n'assimile pleinement l'information. Il venait de se faire avoir, lui. Il venait de se faire avoir comme le premier des cons. Et par sa propre proie en plus.

Un hurlement inhumain put alors se faire entendre dans tout le quartier, faisant frissonner les quelques joueurs qui profitaient encore des terrains de tennis de par la rage et la frustration qu'il contenait.

**OWARI**

Babel : Et valàààà ! J'espère que ça te plaira Ele ;p

Atobe : C'est quoi cette fic ! èé

Babel : Bah… Une fic sur toi

Atobe : Je comprends que l'on veuille écrire sur ma magnifique personne mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette fin !

Babel : Bah… C'est le pourquoi du comment cette fic a été un vrai délice à écrire ! XD

Atobe : è.é _outré_

Babel : XDDD _morte de rire_


End file.
